legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow/Trivia
''General Trivia *'Approval of God:' **LOTM: The Corbin Files'' were appreciated by CIS Productions members on this wiki for being a 100% accurate story that corresponded with the overall LOTM: Sword of Kings characters, especially Katarina Couteau, Kyouko Kirigiri and Sonia Nevermind. **Other CIS Productions members agreed with the decisions to make Maria Arzonia a flawed but still capable and likeable character instead of a incorruptable pure saint, judging from the comments. In addition to that, Maria's characterization in LOTM: Sword of Kings written by DestroyerSubjugator90 and Prime ShockWave TX gave her more complicated character moment as a human. In turn, it is a decision that Officer Candy Apple totally approved to make Maria a more realistic, complicated and yet still likeable character, not wanting to make her a typical Mary Sue heroine. *'Creator Backlash:' Officer had stated that Christine's Might, the final episode of Blood Moon Sub Arc, was his greatest failure due to a rush in the progress due to schedule, making it a rather anti-climatic battle episode for Christine Van Bilj, the most notourious example of this storyline's wasted character. This was also the least favorite episode that Officer had written for now, in spite of the reception was generally favorable over its writing and MAD section. **This was later set up as a lesson, and the way to avoid the same mistake was to split long episodes into two-parters, even three different episodes, to avoid more rushed story and failed characterization. In addition to that, the character Entisrich was improvised along with several flashbacks of Christine to save her character. *'Creator's Favorite:' **The upcoming Harvest Saga is stated to be Officer's favorite due to being the first Mêlée à Trois saga of the main storyline, digging further into the Order of Flourish and the darkest hours of Sleepy Hollow in the past decade, and giving a holy-themed antagonistic organization after the past villains were all about either destruction or demonic powers, or both. He also believed that if it was released sooner, it would be a successful story with complicated characters, furnished plotlines and grand battles to tie up every Chekov's Gun set in previous sagas. **Character-wise: Carl Robinson above them all. As for the villains, Michael Langdon is the one. ''General Development *'Development Hell:' Sadly, while the ''Horsemen Saga was still on its run, neither of the also-upcoming sagas, Pandora Saga or Elemental Evil Saga, would ever skipped, due to having character developments in both of them and would leave plot holes in Harvest Saga onwards if they became Aborted Arcs. *'Refitted For Sequel:' **An Aborted Arc in The Corbin Files connected to Fiamma of the Right was reused in Firenza Junior, with him serving as an ally to the Langdon Orphans and using the Star of Bethlehem to invade and attack London to expand the Catholic Church's power and cleanse the world from its madness and wickedness. **In addition, there were many unused plotlines in The Corbin Files that was refitted for Firenza Junior, including a plotted fight between Cyborg Maria and Carl (which became the fight between Angelic Maria and Demonic Carl). *'Recycled Script:' **''Firenza Junior'' is this for The Corbin Files, with the problems concerned with the Roman Catholic Church, a battleground set in London, a female Spirit Guide character guiding the heroes, a character fell into villainy due to sympathetic reasons, battles around the Grand Grimoire, and so on. Nevertheless, Firenza Junior was only set in one dimension and had longer, more specific battles in London. What was more, while The Corbin Files had plenty elements purely borrowed from A Certain Magical Index, the story of Firenza Junior has its own set which much more original and specific. **The old concept of LOTM: Star Spangled Crown had this to its previous installment. However, as this story was still on hold, more parts would be changed and more renewed elements would be introduced one by one, making it a unique sequel. For example, the rest of the abandoned contents would be recycled in Star Spangled Crown, especially the stories concerning the characters' palleral versions Planet Sorenson-444, albeit with a more sensible writing, like making the palleral Katrina a Manipulative Bitch ever since the beginning before betraying Ichabod for the sake of Moloch, transforming into Lamort. *'Schedule Slip:' Both Firenza Junior and Death Arc were planned to get concluded in the late 2018, but the former got so massive that it eventually stalled the entire progress. *'Throw it In!:' As a result of New Script design. Several characters and parts were actually improvised during the story's development and wasn't included in either previews or promotional informations. Notable examples include the House of Arzonia (most notably Arzonia Brothers, Maria Arzonia and Guinevere Arzonia), the Merry Melody's presence, and Bubbly Begonia's special ability were all improvised during the development, and they all served as dramatic effects to push the plot forward and leave impressions to the audience. **However, the most notable part, so far, was the scene in Firenza Junior where Carl Robinson, who was just about to seek vengence, temporarily became an unstoppable headless zombie akin to the Headless Horseman, after Maria accidentally decapicated him to defend her friends! According to Officer, this was totally improvised to make Carl's personality more resembled to Abraham Van Brunt, the true identity of the Headless Horseman. ''What Could Have Beens Horsemen Saga The Cranes Arc *'Ichabod Crane's death'. Originally, it followed the manner of the TV series, where Ichabod was axed by the Horseman on 'battlefield. However, this was changed in the final production, where Ichabod was axed during an attempt to save Katrina. The Corbin Files *Originally, Pandora is the Grand Grimoire Figure, not Michael Langdon. Still, she made an appearance in the story as well. *Fiamma of the Right was originally set to be the secondary antagonist of the spinoff, but because of the author cannot handle him, this was discarded. However, this eventually Subverted as in Firenza Junior, particularly its second half, Fiamma returned with a brand new storyline and added parts to explain his previous acts that never made any sense initially. Death Arc Harvest Saga In General Order of Flourish *Pedro Pineapple was 35 years old in the old script, but his age was toned down ten years younger to become just a few years older than Selina. His pervert personality was also toned down and became merely obscured sexual harrasement that are Offscreen Villainy. His original characteristics would probably earn the story a 18+ rating. Due to the toned down of his villainy, his villainy was eclipsed by those even worse than him and was kicked out of the Complete Monster forum. *Orlando Orange, like Pedro, was also kicked out from the CM forum because of the need of writing a more multi-dimentional villain, while there were villains much worse than him and the Darker and Edgier standard of Harvest Saga no longer make him stand out. Zodiac Demons Spinoff Firenza Junior *A great change in the story is the return of Maria Arzonia, who wasn't in the spinoff's trailer. The main heroine was supposed to be none other than Esther Blanchett, while the story was fully concentrated on Carl's overall advanture and resolution. In spite of this, Carl still gained a male protagonist role, and his role went on balanced with Maria. Later, Esther was added in more roles as well. *Originally, Carl was a traditional hero with some Anti-Hero traits, but the author believed not only it was cliche, but also repeated the characterization of Katarina Couteau (at least pre-2019) and Azul Jissele. As a result, an attempt to make Carl more like a Villainous Protagonist was made. *In addition to that, the death of Carl's foster parents, formerly in a car accident, was drastically changed compared to the original script partly due to Carl's characterization controversy after killing Mary Spencer with spite. The new script gave Carl a chain of much more sympathetic and specific backstories than The Corbin Files had described. It not only described the reason behind Carl's distrusting behavior, but also revealed that his foster parents and all his former friends (barring Matt Butcher) was killed during an arson which was committed by Arzonia Brothers and the one who hired him, Nio Hashiri, with Maria revealed to be the one who shot down Carl's foster parents unwillingly. **This also changed the former plotline of the story, from where Maria merely trying to save Carl from his corruption, into where Maria tried to save both Carl and herself because it was Maria who must be forgave first so that Carl will be redeemed. *In the old script, Matt is just a plain companion who would be Killed Off for Real by the end of story, sacrificing himself to destroy FOLIE and leaving Carl the sole survivor of his team. However, the new script had it changed. Matt eventually survived and became a major character for both LOTM: SoK and one of the main characters in the entire LOTM: WoSH as well. He also had additional plotlines and a brand new backstory, with a brand new personality for being a loud and comical character, serving as the story's comic relief character which boosted his popularity. *Zigzagged with Fiamma of the Right. After a long time struggle with his Aborted Arc, Fiamma would finally make his full appearance as a truly threatening character. However, in the original script, he was supposed to outlive this spinoff's ending to make ways for Godom Sub Arc, where Michael makes a Big Bad Dummirative with The Fallen's Essence and Emperor Tathagata Killer. However, with the abandonment of both Godom Sub Arc and Despair Sub Arc, Fiamma was Killed Off for Real in Firenza Junior. *Originally, Helene Hawthorn was not included in the old script, nor was the story's involvement with the Order of Flourish's magical rings. Nor were Katya and the main trio of the Cultus Pythonissam, either. *Several parts of the story's manuscripts, which seemed to have too much of Out-of-Character Moments and suspected Spotlight-Stealing Squad for the aformentioned Helene, were omitted and/or redesigned to fit the character better. Helene's scene was redesigned to make it incoporated equally with the role of the New Arzonia's Family. *After being promoted to the spinoff's main heroine, Maria Arzonia's character was renewed several times even during the story's progress. She has much of refurnish to make her a improved character without losing her morality and popularity she earned in The Corbin Files: **Some of Maria's at least seemingly far-left (or more precisely, regressive left) and perfectionist quotes were omitted. This was made to make her a wiser and more capable heroine, instead of having signs of slipping into a merely political and plot-driven device character, which would be too OOC for a Chaotic Good Freedom Fighter like her. **The omitted scenes also included several times Maria shedded tears constantly for her failure even before the final battle started. They was changed into her clenching fists, holding back sadness and making her firm resolutions to stop the Langdon Orphans and save Carl, no matter what. Maria only shedded tears at the climax of the battle and broke down in tears after that, while showing remorse over her actions that stripped away everything from Carl. **More weakness of Maria was also revealed as the story progressed, both in abilities and in personality, while the Badass Decay is avoided as much as possible, leaving no space for her to be accused of Mary Sue, Designated Hero or Damsel Scrappy, which all would lead her into The Scrappy and Creator's Pet status at worst. Her Forgiver traits were also downplayed to make her wiser. Her weak points were all balanced by her constant Batman Gambit and her renewed characterization as the Strategist, avoiding Badass Decay. **Originally, Maria (at least post-revival) was set to be a full-fledged pure saint, with her sins cleansed and became Incorruptiably Pure Pureness. This, however, was subverted by the end of Byzantine Parang incident, where a fully depressed and enraged Maria almost sprout profane in a manner of O.O.C is the Serious Business, showing she still had her human side inside her and made her a much more realistic character. After that, Maria's character became much darker as the story progressed, making her more serious and dangerous while keeping her heroic goals Scorched *Originally, Maria Arzonia was the protagonist of the spinoff once more, but this changed into Seth Nightroad in order to avoid tedious plotlines and gave another character a chance for her limelight. This soon became a tradition in this storyline: The next spinoff's protagonist(s) shall play a lesser but no less significant role in the previous spinoff. * Character Informations''' Category:TVTropes' LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow